Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a method for manufacturing an electrode with a separator layer and an apparatus for manufacturing an electrode with a separator layer.
Related Art
Patent document 1 discloses an electrode body provided with a positive electrode including a positive current collecting member and positive mixture layers laminated on a front surface and a back surface of the positive current collecting member, and a negative electrode including a negative current collecting member and negative mixture layers laminated on a front surface and a back surface of the negative current collecting member. A secondary battery provided with the above electrode body is further disclosed. In this electrode body, a separator layer made of stacked thermoplastic resin particles (e.g., polyethylene particles) is formed on the front surface of the positive mixture layer of the positive electrode or the front surface of the negative mixture layer of the negative electrode.